A Favour for a Friend, Kinda
by Mrs.DiAngelo
Summary: Rosalie asks Bella for a favour that means so much to her, giving her a baby. Will Bella say yes? What I wanted to happen in Breaking Dawn. Please read and review!
1. Maybe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but of course, like any sane person, I wish I did. This is what I wanted to happen in Breaking Dawn but, sadly it did not happen . . . Takes place after Eclipse. Oh, and forget about the Epilogue in Eclipse, never happened in my fanfic.**

I walked up to the Cullen house to see Edward, the love of my life. I stepped up onto the porch and knocked on the door. It swung open to show Edward, smiling the crooked grin that I love.

"You know you don't have to knock, right Bella?"

"Yes, but it feels weird not to."

He sighed, "Come in, love." He stepped out of the way and let me in. "Bella, Rosalie wanted to talk to you about something and she says no one can overhear it, so everyone's waiting outside. She's been blocking her thoughts about what she wants to say all day long, so I can't forewarn you love."

I sighed, he's always so worried and protective about everything, what could Rosalie possibly say to me that would have any impact on my life? "Edward, your sister is not going to hurt me. She won't bite me, I'll be fine."

"Fine. She's up in her room, I'll go wait with everyone else. I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too. Now stop being a baby and go wait, I'll still be here in one piece."

He bent down and quickly kissed me than ran at vampire speed out the door to join his family to wait.

What could Rosalie possibly have to say to me? I thought, walking up the steps being careful not to trip. I walked to Rosalie and Emmett's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Rosalie called. I walked into the room and saw Rosalie sitting on the bed. "Hey Bella, how are you?" She asked, looking absolutely gorgeous.

"I'm all right. Edward is being a little irritating, he's worried because you've been blocking your thoughts. I figured he'd love it if you blocked your thoughts according to him you only think of yourself and Emmett."

She laughed. "Don't you think that, that would be blocking him?"

I laughed along with her. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am, I'm a vampire after all . . . Which is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. Come sit down, Bella."

I walked to her and sat down on the bed, I don't even want to think of what has happened on this bed. "What is there to talk about? You're not going to try to convince me to not go though with the change are you? Because then I'll just go back to Edward. I'm going to be a vampire whether you like it or not, Rosalie." This conversation with her was getting old, fast.

"No, Bella of course not, I just have a simple favour to ask, if you do this it will abolish all hatred or problems I have with you I swear Bella."

"Simple?" It might be to a vampire, but ridiculously difficult to a human.

"Okay, maybe it's not quite so simple but I'd give anything for this one favour." She pleaded.

"All right, what is it?" I questioned, I wanted to know what it was before I agreed to doing it.

"Bella, as you know I'm a vampire, as upsetting as that fact is to me. I'm still quite happy because of Emmett, but I've always said I'd give anything to grow old with him and have children and grandchildren and watch them grow old as well, but as much as I've always wanted that I cannot have it. So to stop my misery a little I want, no need a favour from you Bella and I want you to take in into extreme consideration and please don't just say no. If you say yes you'll make me the happiest vampire in existents. Please?"

"Rose, I don't even know what it is yet!"

"Right, Bella, you know I've always wanted a baby more than anything."

"Yes, and?" What was she getting at?

She sighed, "Bella, will you become a surrogate mother and have a baby for me?"

My breath stopped. "Oh."

"'Oh' that's all you have to say! 'Oh'!" She cried out. "I understand if you have to think about it Bella but please take it into consideration."

"Fine, I'll think about." Would I say yes? I have to admit the idea had a little appeal...

"Thank you." Rose breathed out.

I turned around and walked down the stairs, pondering Rosalie's favour.

Surrogate . . . I might be a surrogate. Huh.


	2. Possibly

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight, kinda. Some what. A little. Not really. Okay, I don't own Twilight, happy? I just have to say I didn't get any reviews and if some one would write a tiny little review I would be very appreciative. :) On with the story!**

I realized that even thinking about becoming Rosalie's surrogate was a stupid idea, but I couldn't get it out of my head. I mean Edward would be very disapproving, but there was always a way around that since I recently found my powers to make Edward bend at my very will. Of course Edward would be very happy about the nine more months thing.

Would I be willing to give up a baby? A living breathing little life? My living breathing little life? I don't know if I would really need this one experience. It's not that important just one little thing in life. Okay, it's a huge thing in life, it creates life and it's not like I'd be a surrogate for some random stranger, it would be Rosalie and she and Emmett would make excellent parents, Esme and Carlisle would make amazing grandparents, Edward and Jasper would make amazing uncles, and Alice would be the world's greatest aunt. What would I be? Another aunt? A second mommy? Uncle Edward's Wife?

This is way too tiring. I said a goodnight to Charlie and headed upstairs. I took a long, warm shower and brushed my teeth. I looked at the clock, a half hour until Edward gets here. Maybe he can just make me forget about this whole Rosalie, surrogate thing, Edward could always make me forget about anything just by kissing me, I wonder how long I could keep that up.

I kept thinking about Edward and trying not to think about Rosalie's favour. Every once in a while my eyes would stray to the clock, one more minute until Edward jumps in through that window, approximately. Okay maybe he'd be a minute early.

"Hi, Edward."

"Hello, love." Edward came over and layed down on the bed next to me. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"If you got a penny for peoples thoughts, you'd be rich."

"Already am." He answered smugly.

"I really don't need to know about the amount of money your family has or just you for that matter." I said, my mind already reeling back to the surrogate problem.

"What is with your aversion to the amount of money I have?"

"Edward, people think the reason I'm dating you is because you're rich and I already feel so small and incompetent next to you and the money just makes it worst." I whined.

"Bella, we know we love each other right?" I nodded. "And we both know that you are the most beautiful, wonderful, selfless person in the world and that I'm a monster, right?" I shook my head. He was so wrong there, he and his family weren't monsters, I wouldn't give a baby to monsters, ugh, I'm back to that again. "Well you are just that and I am a monster."

"No, you're not Edward. You're beautiful." He just laughed. "Edward, I have my mind on something and I want to get my mind OFF of it. So I was wondering since I can't seem to form a coherent thought when you kiss me that . . . " I couldn't finish that sentence because Edward's cold lips came in contact with my warm ones. His lips moved softly against mine, parting them slightly, but I couldn't help but think about a cry spilling though a little baby's mouth. I pulled away and groaned silently, not that it mattered with a vampire's hearing.

"Bella did you just . . . " He hesitated. "Pull away from kissing me?" He asked, slightly amazed and slightly annoyed.

"It didn't work." I groaned out.

"What didn't work?" He asked.

"The one time."

"The one time what, Bella?" He questioned, impatiently.

"I could think, the one time you kiss me and I can think is when I don't want to. You kissing me and ridding me of my thoughts, didn't work."

Edward grabbed my chin and brought my lips back to his again. His lips moved quickly against mine, parting them. I breathed in his scent but I could still think about babies and Rosalie and pregnancy. I started to pull away again and give up, but he quickly threw the blanket aside and put his hand to the small of my back and pulled me flush against him. His hand travelled down my side and grabbed my calf and hitched it around his waist, yet again.

I loved kissing Edward but I could still think about nursery colours and rattles. I started to pull away and shake my head, but Edward just used his other hand to grab my head by the hair. He moved his lips from mine, up my jaw line to my ear.

"Only I pull away." Edward whispered seductively in my ear.

"But I can still think Edward, coherently." I complained.

Edward growled. I didn't know if this was a hit to his masculinity, but apparently he was taking this badly. He flipped me so I was on my back and moved so he was hovering over me. I didn't want to do this right now, I sighed and rolled back over. "Goodnight, Edward."

He grabbed the blanket from the floor and moved off of me and draped the blanket over me. "Night, Bella." He mumbled and started to hum my lullaby.

Soon I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Bad Distractions

**I do not own Edward, I do not own Jacob, I do not own Emmett, I do not own Jasper, I do not Carlisle, I do not own Seth, I do not own Twilight. My life sucks**.

**I realized that I haven't updated in . . . forever and I'm sorry, so very sorry**.** I promise to work on that. I got one review, I'm so happy! I reread the two chapters I've written so far and realized they are slightly OOC, and so is this chapter. On with the story!!!**

I wasn't looking forward to getting up today, but I needed to and I could almost _feel_ Edward getting impatient. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. _Ugh, _it was half past one, I can't believe I slept that late. I felt horrible. I flipped over to my other side to look at Edward.

"Good afternoon, love."

I groaned. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful and I was thinking about something."

"Right, okay. I'm up." I got off the bed and grabbed my toiletries and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth quickly. Rosalie immediately came to the front of my mind. Why shouldn't I do it? It was my life and it would finally prove to Edward that I could choose what was safe or right for me to do. It was a favour for a friend, kinda. Rosalie wasn't exactly a very close friend, but apparently if I said yes she'd be a very close friend, her friendship couldn't be above Alice's, but it would be nice since I'd be spending eternity with the Cullens, as a Cullen.

Which brings up another problem, my wedding. Not that I didn't want to postpone my wedding, I just didn't want to postpone what was going to happen after it, although Edward had made it quite clear in our meadow that day that we could do this however I wanted it to happen and I definitely wanted _that_ to happen I just still wasn't sure of the order of how I wanted it to happen.

I went back to my room and sat down on the bed next to Edward.

"Hello again, Edward."

"Hello, love. Would you like to go to my house again today?"

"Umm," I f I went to the Cullen's house Rosalie might want an answer, although it's only been a day and I could tell her I still need to think about it. "Sure, why not?"

"Is that rhetorical? Because I could think of a few reasons." He leaned closer to me and kissed my forehead slowly kissing down my cheek he made it to the corner of my mouth before pulling back slightly. "Some very good reasons." His breath smelled so _good_ but thinking that made me realise I could think. Screw you, Rosalie Hale. It's not that I didn't want to kiss Edward, I did, all the time. It's just I wanted that to be the only thing on my mind, not thinking about children or Rosalie. It sounded bad that I was thinking of Rosalie while kissing Edward. Although I'm sure Emmett would enjoy that, Edward would not. I love possessive Edward something about it made him even more hot, if that was possible, but I was not in the mood for him this morning. Although I could pretend that I had my mind on Edward. I've had a lot of practice with that.

I smiled and slowly brought my face forward to Edward's, if he could tease me I could do the same to him. I kissed the side of his mouth and moved slowly to lightly brush my lips over his cold ones. I moved up to kiss the tip of his nose, I kissed along the crescent of his cheek, until I came to his ear. I dragged my nose along the outer edge. I bit down on his earlobe. "I love you . . . my Edward." I almost laughed, he looked like he was falling apart.

"Isabella. Please, please, please tell me you changed your mind."

I decided to play innocent, as fun as this is it is not taking my mind off of Rosalie. "Changed my mind about what?"

"Tell me that you changed your mind and that I can have you as mine before the wedding. Please Bella, tell me now."

"Sorry, Edward. I didn't change my mind." I laughed quietly. Where'd this me come from? "Do you want me to? Do you want me?"

"Yes." He choked out.

Now I was starting to feel bad. "Your soul means too much to me to sacrifice."

"I don't care anymore, in fact I never cared, the only thing I care about is you and your soul."

"But I care."

He groaned into my shoulder.

"Let's go to your place, Edward."


End file.
